Erotomanic
by Ambyrawrawr
Summary: 'I knew he loved me. His body language screamed it. Though he was just playing with me, always saying 'No, I don't love you.' Even when he does. 'Mihael, go home. Stop bothering me. I don't love you.' That hurt. Why couldn't he admit it'
1. Prologue

**A.N.**

**Just a prologue. This story will deal with some dark themes. You want fluffy bunny kinky smutsmut? Go look at my one shots :)**

**Under eighteen? Click the back button you naughty children you. Or not, I'm a warning not the police.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own.**

**Review? Should I continue or should I drop this before I get excited?**

* * *

><p>"Patient number 2875, male. Name: Mihael Keehl." The doctor spoke calmly into the Dictaphone placed on a small wooden table to her left. Her stockinged legs crossed, causing the smooth pencil skirt to hitch slightly further up her thighs as she did so. Her manicured nails gripped a wooden clipboard on her lap, a stack of papers wedged between the chipboard and the stainless steel grip at the top, a ball point pen hanging from a piece of string that tied to the clip. "Now Mihael-"<p>

"Mello." The cold calculating voice cut across her soft tone with ease. "My name is Mello."

"For the sake of these sessions you will be referred to using your birth name." She continued.

Mello placed his hands on his knees as he stood from the faux-leather couch, letting his baggy black jeans becoming rumpled as he adjusted himself. "Then we have nothing to discuss." He said, using the same monotonous tone he had acquired. He reached over the chair to grab his leather jacket, pulling it on,

"You can't leave these sessions Mihael. You'll be in contempt of your bail terms and escorted to jail once I report you. Which will be the second you leave the room before the hour is up. Now sit back down please." A shiny red smile splayed across her face as Mello hesitated, reluctantly shrugging his jacket back off. Waiting until Mello sat back down she looked at her notes. "Session one, February the eighth, 2012, 11:05am. Now why don't you start from the beginning?"

Mello glared at her, icy cerulean eyes narrowed into a deathly stare before opening his mouth to speak.


	2. Meet

**A.N.**

**So, I finally stopped watching MLP: FiM long enough to post this.**

**There is a change in tense and it's intentional.**

**If it's confusing, sorry :D**

**Disclaimer: Do not own.**

**Review?**

**(And much thanks to everyone who's already reviewed. I the love)**

* * *

><p>It was a cold morning. Hardly refreshing like beginning of autumn often was, instead of a light crisp breeze fluttering over your cheek and mussing busy women's hair adding to their annoyance, it was bitter. Taking a breath would freeze you to your core and infiltrate every part of you on the way down.<p>

I remember it especially well because the little shit's next door watered their plants yesterday, even though those hydrangeas were wilted compost by that time. They had managed to get the water all over the concrete outside everyone's flat and the freezing temperatures the night before had caused a thick layer of black ice to disguise itself on top of the landing outside. It took all of five seconds for me to put a foot outside and end straight on my back and crack my head on the floor. I rubbed my head for a moment, feeling the bump that was on its way before sitting up. My eyes met those of the young mother who was putting her recycling into the green tatty bag outside. A light blush rose on her cheeks before she squeaked and ran inside.

Naturally, I just dusted myself off and picked my wallet back up. I had to go shopping, I only had flour in my cupboards and I didn't fancy mixing that with water and living off it for weeks until I had another chance to go and shop. It's not like I could order online, I mean I had to go back into work the next morning and I had no idea when I would available to wait around for hours and hours on end for them to come.

I struggled down the stairs, trying not to slip down them, though my hands were less than impressed when I gripped the freezing bar tightly to support myself. I could feel them burning and I quickly let go once I was down the stairs in one piece, wrapping myself deeper into my thick black scarf which was already swamping me, but hey, I wasn't one to pass up warmth at that moment.

I climbed into the shitty silver car that I had bought a few months back. The transmission was about to give out and it was constantly leaking oil but it was cheap and I didn't have time to look for anything else. Besides it got me from A to B for now and the air conditioning worked so at that pointed I couldn't give two fucks. It could be a stick with two rocks attached but as long as it was warm I was getting in.

It didn't take long to get to the store, traffic was minimal and most people stared at my junker as I tried to push it into fifty, which she never did. I didn't let this bother me. I simply parked, collected my things from inside the store and went to queue to pay.

The line was long, at least fifteen people were ahead of me, but no one seemed to care as that register remained the only on to be left open. I shoved my basket onto the conveyer belt before emptying my things and placed it the other neatly stacked baskets on the floor. I let out a sigh, brushing my hair back before going to the end of the register to bag my stuff.

A soft chuckle met my ears. "Busy today huh? Too bad we can't open another register. Too understaffed."

I glanced up my eyes meeting a young man's. No older than twenty, maybe twenty one with shocking red hair and a mischievous smile. "Y-Yeah. Don't worry about it-." I glanced at his name tag. "Matt." I finished.

Matt smiled at me. "Credit or debit?"

"Debit." I murmured, slotting my card into the machine before quickly typing my PIN in. "Matt, are you seeing anyone?" I asked as I was waiting for the transaction to complete.

Matt's eyes widened slightly before a calm smile fell on his lips. "I'm sorry. I'm not gay and I don't take date offers from any of my customers. I'm sorry. Have a good day." he chimed, handing me the receipt and my card.

It was at that moment I knew he was lying. Why would he lie about being single? I could tell by the way he looked at me, even from behind those sweet orange goggles that he loved me. He was meant for me. And yet here he was just lying to my face about it, he was just being arrogant. Trying to play with me. That's all it was. It was a bit of fun for him, playing hard to get and I didn't mind playing along.

"Mihael." The Doctor interrupted. "Don't you think it's possible that he genuinely wasn't gay?"

"What do you mean?" Mello replied. "He's in _love_ with me and he's just denying it to everyone! Trying to see how far I'll go to prove myself!"

The Doctor took the pen and wrote down a few notes on the masses of paper in front of her. "Okay Mihael. That's enough for today. Go home and get some rest. Same time next week." She smiled, turning off the Dictaphone with a loud click.

"He does love me you know."

The Doctor made no response, simply rising from her chair and opening the door for him, waiting until Mello had stormed from the room in a haze of confusion and anger before settling back down to work.


	3. Kiss

**A.N.**

**Been a while. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own**

**Review?**

* * *

><p>I went to the store again the next day, blowing off work to go and pick up some idle things. My boss wasn't happy, in fact he screamed down the phone to me until I just got bored and hung up on him. I had rushed in a grabbed various bottles of shampoo and even more chocolate before scanning the registers, glancing around for a shock of vibrant red. My heart sunk in my chest as just a bland scene of brown and blonde met my eyes.<p>

I let out a heavy sigh, the things in my arms sagging slightly as I made my way over to a register. The young woman serving plastered a tired, but somehow bright smile on her face. "I'm sorry Sir this register is closed as I've finished my shift. There's another opening at the end of the store." She gestured to the left and I let my eyes follow her fingers.

The bright scarlet invaded my eyes. I thanked her hurriedly and dashed over to the register before anyone else could. Dumping my stuff on the conveyer I focused on Matt, whose smile wavered at the sight of me. "Hello again." He chirped, scanning my things through. I could've melted into his voice at that moment, a gentle husk developed only by years of smoking.

"Hey." I smiled. Matt stuffed my things into a paper bag, rolled the top down for me and stated my total. I ignored his outstretched hand and picked up the bag. "When do you get off?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, that's not for me to divulge. £13.52 please."

I pouted, hanging over a note and a handful of change. "Let me buy you a coffee after work." I insisted. Matt shifted, ripping the receipt out of the machine. I knew he was antsy because he wanted to accept. He probably feared the loss of his job, I leaned closer. "Look, you can say I met you after work."

"Sir. I am not gay."

"Yes you are, I know you're in love with me."

Matt stared at me a look of incredulity on his pale face. "I…what? I don't even know you!"

"I know, but I know I love you and you love me. God told me so. He said you were for me. He said I had to save you!"

Matt took a step back from his register, gaping in disbelief. "Sir, I am not in love with you. Nor will I get coffee with you. I suggest you leave before I call security."

I clutched the brown bag tightly. "Matt, you're mine. I love you, why can't you admit it and say you love me back please?" I reached over the counter, grabbing his shirt and pulling him close, pressing my lips against his. His whole demeanour changed and his muscles tensed up completely. I knew he finally understood, realised that he loved me.

Matt pulled away, gasping. He wiped his lips on the back of his hand before darting off. I watched in confusion for a few moments before a heavy set bald man clamped his hand on my shoulder and escorted me from the store, saying I was banned for sexual harassment. I told him it wasn't true, that Matt and I were in a relationship but he still forced me to go.

The doctor tapped her pen on her clipboard for a moment. "When did he say he was in a relationship with you? He said he didn't love you Mihael.."

"He didn't need to say it!" Mello snapped, folding his arms across his chest, chewing his tongue between his teeth. "I know he loves me. He does!"

"Mihael, even the way you described the kiss shows Matt didn't want it. When he tensed up he was trying to push you away."

"No he wasn't." Mello mumbled. "You don't understand."

"What's to say he wasn't in a relationship?" The doctor asked as she wrote quickly onto the stack of papers in front of her.

"Please! Even if he was she was nothing but a stupid harlot. I'm better than any whore he could get."

The doctor let out a quiet sigh. "Thank you Mihael." She replied as she shifted in her seat, reaching for the Dictaphone. "Session end, February the fifteenth, 1:03 PM."


	4. Waiting

**A.N.**

**Yay updates.**

**Sorry for the delay, while I'm still not 100% myself yet, I'm getting back to normal. Yay**

**Disclaimer: Do not own**

* * *

><p>I waited outside the store for him the next day, it was early, before the store had even opened. I was lounging against the wall next to the fifty pence toy car ride for children. I had sat in it for a little while when I had gotten bored of standing, spinning the plastic wheel round and round in boredom. Colourful sweet wrappers already littered the floor like a permanent decoration for the lazy masses who could never seem to walk two feet to the rubbish bin.<p>

A few employees walked past me and into the store, one batting her lashes and the other giving me the stink eye. I sighed inwardly as the parking spots slowly filled, but no sign of the red head. I stayed all day, waiting outside the store, but nothing. I could only assume he had no work, probably wasn't even scheduled to work today. I waited until the parking lot emptied before walking home in the frigid air.

I came back the next day.

And the next.

But still no Matt.

I moped at home each night, consoling myself with bars upon bars of chocolate and vigorous sit ups so I wouldn't gain weight from the sweet habit, pacing the floor and sitting on the couch, watching TV. None of the shows took my fancy and I simply stared at the flickering images , not really listening to anything that was being said, lost in thoughts before returning to bed, only to kept awake by the persistent thoughts, my hand creeping under the sheets and dipping under the waistband of the jogging pants before I even realised I had done it.

When I returned to the store for the fourth day in a row I noticed a new car in the lot. It was old, but in impeccable condition, cherry red and glossy all over. A familiar lanky figure was sitting on the hood, a cigarette between his lips with ash flitting its way to the ground as he took another puff. I stared at him for a moment, adjusting my shirt and walking over.

Matt stepped the cigarette out, his eyes wide with joy as he noticed me. "I thought you were banned."

"I am. But that pertains to inside the store, not outside it." I told him. "I've been waiting for you."

Matt didn't reply, rolling the sleeves on his striped shirt up to show a pair of pale, slightly freckled arms. "Look, Mello, I am not gay. I'm not interested in you and frankly it would be great if you left me alone forever. I can't be any blunter with you. Leave me alone."

"I'm only asking to take you for a cup of coffee Matt."

I saw Matt waver, fighting himself. I tensed as he fought with his need to tell me he loved me and his ongoing joke that he didn't love me. Finally he sagged and let out a quiet sigh. "If I go out with you. Just once. For coffee. In public, will you leave me alone?"

I nodded happily. I would only take one date for him to admit himself to me. Matt shot me an odd look before stretching his arms above his head. I flinched as I heard his joints pop, stepping back as he slid off the bonnet.

"I have work. Give me your number. I will call you." He said. He leaned into his car, pulling out a blue biro pen before offering me his arm. I took the pen from him and carefully wrote my mobile number onto the pale skin, trying not to focus on how soft it felt until my finger tips. Matt rolled his sleeves down when I finished, tossing the pen back onto the leather seats of his car. "Now go home." He instructed. I paused before turning on my heels and walking away from him with a sigh.

The Doctor looked at Mello for a moment, pushing a lock of dark brown hair behind her ear as she crossed her legs, a shiny black heel touching her other calf. "So Matt willingly gave you his number." She repeated to him.

Mello scowled and shot her a glare. "Are you deaf? Yes he gave it to me willingly." He snapped. "I'm not insane I don't even know why I have to be here."

The Doctor glanced at the clock on the wall. "You're free to leave now Mihael." Mello grumbled, snatching his coat up and storming from the room. "Session end February twenty second, 3:10 PM." She said to the empty room, turning off the voice recorder.


	5. Coffee

**A.N.**

**So it's been a while...**

**Disclaimer: Do not own**

**Review? Go ahead, make my day :)**

* * *

><p>Matt did as he promised, my phone vibrating on the armrest of the chair as I watched the news. It was all normal stuff, economy falling, war, murder and celebrities, nothing eye catching or even worth looking at. I picked up my phone as it vibrated once more, moving in a small circle on the leather. I glanced at the number, withheld.<p>

Pressing the receive call button I held it to my ear, waiting for a few seconds as silence trickled down the speaker. "Yeah?"

"Mello?" I paused at the familiar voice. He stayed silent for a few moments while I gaped at the receiver. He must love me, especially if he called. He must have stopped playing his sick game for a few moments.

"Y-Yeah?" I murmured, pressing the phone closer to my ear.

"Oh so you are there. Good. I can meet you at around seven tonight." He continued talking, rattling off an address, but I was only half listening. He was actually going. With me. Tonight. I could feel my chest constrict slightly as nerves took over, I had to convince him to confess his love and stop playing this game with me. Matt hung up after a minute when I forgot to answer, the dial tone stopping as I snapped my phone shut.

I dashed towards my bedroom, the clock on the wall saying that it was already six. I barely had anytime to get ready. Showering in record time I raced to my wardrobe, tossing clothes aside which were useless. Finally settling on a simple combination of black jeans and a similarly styled t-shirt. Flipping open my phone for the time, an annoyed groan escaped me as the screen read 18:43. Dammit.I dashed out the door, grabbing my keys and sprinting down to the sleek black motorcycle that waited for me.

I made it to the café with five minutes to spare and scored a booth towards the back of the room. An overly happy waitress was over within minutes offering to take my order. I batted her away, hand shaking with nerves. She hovered for a few moments, blinking in surprise before moving back behind the counter. I kept my eyes glued to the table, counting the speckles on the faux maple tables (Which were most likely painted chipboard if anything). I glanced at the clock 7:10. He was late. The minutes snailed by and although the jingling bell was set off each time someone entered the shop, the familiar flash of red was never the one doing the opening.

It became eight.

Then eight thirty.

I had mugs strewn around me from hot chocolates ordered and consumed, just to keep the table and stop the waitress from trying to turn me over. Whatever, I would tip her for table hogging, I didn't care. I didn't even bother to move as the door went off yet again. I couldn't believe he would lie to me like that. It wasn't funny it was just plain cruel to keep me hanging on a string and messing with my head. Why even bother denying it?

"Sorry. I'm late traffic was completely backed up." I moved my head onto my arms at the sound of the husky voice and a soft crack as a lighter forced a flame to life.

"You shouldn't smoke in here. It's not allowed." I murmured, sitting up properly.

Matt flashed a lopsided smile before taking a drag on the cigarette. "Look, you got my attention." He gestured to the waitress for a cup of coffee, leaning back in the seat. "I need to ask you to stop following me. Stop coming to my work. I'm not in love with you. I'm not attracted to you. I'm not gay. I don't even know you apart from your name."

"But I know you love me." I mumbled, stroking the ceramic mug with my thumb.

"I don't. I don't love anyone. I'm happy being single. I'm holding out for the right _girl Mello."_

_I slammed down the mug that was halfway to my lips, ignoring the lukewarm drink that sloshed over the table. "You're so fucking cruel. Why won't you just say it already? Say it!" I demanded._

_Matt stared for a moment before standing up. "I should go. Don't follow me."_

"_Just say you love me!" I yelled, grabbing onto his shirt sleeve. His eyes widened and he stepped back, shaking me from his grip and running from the store._

"_What?" I snapped at the onlookers, throwing some bills onto the table and running from the shop myself._

_The Doctor watched Mello for a moment, her lips pursed into a thin line as she observed the blonde's angry shaking form. "Okay Mihael, that's enough for today. Session end February twenty ninth 2:01 PM."_

_Mello stood up, grabbing his jacket, sliding it onto his arms. "You know, no matter what he's prosecuting for, when I kissed him at the store, he kissed me back. Not for long but he still did. That counts for something." he said before stalking from the room._


	6. Lust

**A.N.**

**I haven't forgotten about this don't worry! **

**I was working on the sequel to Photo Finish instead)**

**Disclaimer****: yadda yadda yadda**

**Citrus alert?**

* * *

><p>It started getting harder to not think about him. I was trying to do as he asked and I stayed out of his for a few days but the knot in my stomach continued to turn into lead as each hour trickled by. So far, thirty seven hours. It was almost burning my inside, searing hot pain coursing through my blood until the slightest movement would have me crippled over, fingers gripping my knees tightly so the skin on my hands was stretched to a ghostly white on my knuckles.<p>

It was agony to think of Matt, each time my mind noticing something new on my mental picture of him that I hadn't noticed before, the dimple in his left cheek when he grinned that lopsided smile or how his hair wasn't all fire engine red but a blend of coppers, browns and light blond in some parts that made up the startling colour. The only part I couldn't put into the picture was his eyes, always masked by orange goggles. I could see the eyes behind them, yes, and I knew the delicate shape very well as every time I met him I simply stared at them wondering what colour could complete his already perfect face.

I knew my mind was in tatters always thinking of Matt, always. The sick part of my mind imagining him in scenarios, on his knees, looking up at me with those big colourless eyes, his full lips wrapped around my cock, eagerly bobbing his head to please me. My hand had crept to the front of my jeans, rubbing the growing bulge slowly as my imagination continued to flash images of Matt into my mind. Him with his hands cuffed behind his back, blindfold covering his eyes as his face was pressed to the floor and his legs nudged apart so I could see every single part of him. He was quivering like an untouched virgin, breath coming in short hot pants in anticipation of whatever I would do. He was at my mercy after all, I could make him scream in pleasure, or simply scream.

I snatched my hand away from myself, trying to ignore the lust swirling in my veins and compose myself. I wasn't to think of Matt that way. I was to make sure he loved me and that he accepted God into his heart so he could be with me forever.

Because that's what he was made for. I just knew it.

I stared at the TV set for a little while longer, the illustrious images all twisting and distorting into Matt, all wearing that small smile that he would pass to anyone, the one that looked so genuine it was the only real thing for miles. I could never get that smile out of my head.

With a sigh, I grabbed my boots and pulled them on, driving my crapmobile down to the supermarket. I had managed to work out his schedule after monitoring him for a few days and it wasn't exactly difficult when I watched the other employees to fit his schedule around theirs. Parking the car, I climbed out, the bottom of my boots scuffing against the concrete parking lot as I stopped to the side of the store, watching the security guard. His eyes bulged out of the sockets as he eyed each person who entered the store and a continuous sheen of sweat coated his face as the mid morning sun beat down on him leaving visible stains under his arms on what was once a crisp white shirt.

I kept to the side, making sure to remain unseen as I watched the entrance. It was only about ten minutes before Matt finished his shift and ambled out to his car, cigarette between his sinful lips as he took a drag, ashing it in the air.

I silently moved over to my car, flinching as the engine roared into life. For such a little car it made an awful lot of noise. I ducked down inside the car, scared that Matt would look over and spot me, but luckily he didn't even blink, climbing into that shiny crimson car, gunning the engine and tearing off down the road with a squeal of tires.

I followed him, making sure to stay a few cars behind, after all it wasn't hard to follow the glossy paintwork or the growling engine of his car. I followed him.

All the way back to his apartment.

The doctor shuffled in her plush chair, pen trapped between two rows of pearly white teeth. "You are aware Matt said he did not want to see you."

"Yes."

"And you followed him anyway."

"Yes."

"Thank you Mihael. That's the end of today's session." She smiled quietly to him. "The recorder's broken this week so you've been filmed instead."

Mello gave a stiff nod and stalked out the door, letting it slam shut behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll take this story and review it!<strong>


	7. Television

**A.N.**

**I believe this chapter will answer some questions :) However I'm holding onto some things until the end.**

**Disclaimer: The Doctor Who doctor is fit, but since I can't own him, I own this doctor, nothing more.**

**Oh and a side note, the Otaku national anthem is now: She's so Kawaii by The Leetstreet boys. It's such a crap song but I love it to pieces :3**

* * *

><p>The Doctor sat in front of the monitor, pen tapping against her notebook as she reviewed the footage from last week. She paused the film, writing a few notes on the crisp sheet of white paper in front of her. As Mihael's court appointed psychoanalyst she was required to also document his behaviour and body language when talking about Matt and when he wasn't. It was clear to her that he deeply loved Matt, but trying to explain that to a jury would be difficult without evidence, it was hard for even her to believe that someone could fall in that that fast before remembering that Mihael was ill.<p>

After Mello's first visit with her (In a cell, pre-bail) she found it pointless to analyse what he had said to her and ask him about it as he only scoffed and shot her a dirty look. Instead she decided to create a space so that he could talk without fear of additional probing. It seemed to be working, each time he came in he seemed a little less drained, the worry lines in his forehead slowly leaving and his fingers no longer found the desire to clutch at his knees like a scared child whose parents were fighting. Each time he would open up a little more and answer questions without prompts or releasing he was doing it, although she still had to make sure she relayed bits of it back to him at the end to determine if he fully understood his actions.

On some level she understood what it was like to fall in love with someone and then not have them reciprocate. The emotion was often a delusion and she found herself looking into tiny signs that the crush in question had given her and misinterpretating them, then being heartbroken when another girl had come into the picture, however Mihael's degree of this was extreme to say the least.

With a sigh she shut the footage off, running her hand through her ragged hair. It was well after the clinic closed for the night but she seemed unable to leave before her work was done. Yes on some level she did want Mihael to be prosecuted for the crimes he had committed, she was only human after all and had to lean one way or another despite trying to be non bias. However the more she got to know the blonde and the more he talked and explained everything to her the more she didn't want him to be found guilty, even though he was practically screaming that he was on at least one charge, stalking.

The Doctor had found that Mihael's whole demeanour changed when he talked about Matt. He relaxed more, leaning back in the seat and his eyes slightly glazed over as if he was picturing his face, even the hint of a smile graced the corner of his thin lips.

"But he is ill." She whispered to herself, trying to keep herself on task. Sometimes it was hard in cases like this to stand back with a analytical perspective, especially when it was so clear to Mihael that he had done what he believed was right. After all exposing the very core of yourself to someone and have them completely reject it must be so hard and beyond words to comprehend. And not only be rejected once, but time and time again.

But on the other hand if someone she had absolutely no interest in kept throwing themselves at her she would probably start to get blunter, angrier and likely to throw a punch if they didn't back off and leave her alone too.

"Why couldn't you fall in love with another gay guy Mihael." She grumbled, thumping her head on the table. "Most of them would kill for a guy who looks like you." She murmured to herself, rubbing her hand over her face, not caring when her mascara smudged along her tanned cheek. Taking a gulp of coffee she sat back up, adjusting her shirt and clicked the play button on the set in front of her, watching herself and Mello closely. How defensive he was when he first entered the room and how slack he had become during the session, like he was almost made of melting play-dough.

"If I didn't know better I would say you were bi-polar." She told herself, scribbling down more notes with a sigh.

It was late. So very late and she was struggling to simply stay awake any longer. Swearing under her breath she decided to call it a night, turning off the TV set and the lights in the room. She had a meeting with Miahel tomorrow and she was hoping he would elaborate on what he had told her.

Hopefully.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews motherfucker, do you give them?<strong>


	8. Shirt

**A.N. **

**I finally decided what 'THE CRIMEZ!11!' Would be. Yay**

**Disclaimer: Do not own.**

**Reviews make me a happy chappy**

* * *

><p>I sat in the parking lot in my car, watching Matt through his grimy apartment window. It was a large tower, about seven stories, eight if you included the storage facility that ran along the bottom. Matt's apartment was on the second floor, one window, dirty from years of nicotine build-up, faced the parking lot. Tatty net curtains hung down, making Matt into a vague shadow as he moved in his seat, clearly engrossed in something as he suddenly shot out of his seat and yelled something I couldn't make out, the words becoming jumbled through two panes of glass.<p>

I watched him until late into the night, the fluorescent orange light of the street lamp pouring through the car windshield, bathing the leather interior in a sickly glow. I dozed off during the night, waking to my face pressed against the car window, a sticky trail running along the glass from where I had drooled. I grumbled, prying myself from the chilly glass, wiping my mouth on the back of my hand. "Yuck."

I ran my hands through my hair, quickly looking around the parking lot. The cherry red car was gone. A sigh of relief escaped me as I realised Matt hadn't seen me when he'd left for work. I stepped from the car, breathing in the frigid fumes of a city at work, rubbing my arms to warm them. Glancing around the parking lot once more, I walked over to the concrete staircase, looking over my shoulder before scaling them.

I stopped outside Matt's front door. The white paint was flaking off the wooden door and a tarnished 16 barely reflected the sunlight that hit it. I ran my finger over the keyhole, rummaging in my pockets for the bobby pin I always carried. After all you never knew when you would see something you liked and just had to have it. I slotted it into the lock and began wriggling, a grin spreading across my face as I heard a click and the door creaked open slightly. I withdrew the pin and pushed the door open properly, stepping into the apartment.

Fluff coated the threadbare carpet of the hall along with clothes that were carelessly tossed onto the floor. Matt desperately needed to run a hoover around the place, but I didn't mind. The whole place smelt of his cologne and I found myself closing my eyes and inhaling deeply for a few moments. I shut the door behind myself, walking over to the first door I saw, pushing it open. A coffee table sat in front of a reclining chair, the table was littered with empty redbull cans, crisp packets and Chinese takeout cartons. I wrinkled my nose at the mess, eyes raking over the large TV mounted on the wall, various gaming consoles placed on the floor, each one with it's controls laid carefully on top of it.

I backed out of the room, looking through the others, finding a messy kitchen (I think he'd been trying to cook and whatever he had made exploded everywhere) , a surprisingly clean bathroom and his bedroom. I sat on his bed for a while. The cover were on the floor from where he had kicked them off in the morning and the alarm clock that sat on the bedside table had a crack in the glass. Clearly not a morning person. Unwashed clothes littered the floor and a PSP rested next to his pillow, which I was laying on, breathing in his scent slowly. It calmed me, enveloping my senses. I felt very much at home in that cluttered room.

I stayed like that for a while, completely content before I finally cracked my eyes open, glancing at the time. Swearing under my breath I bolted off the bed. Matt was due home in forty five minutes. I had to leave in case he came home early from work. I grabbed a black and white striped shirt from his closet before walking out of his apartment, shutting the door firmly behind me.

I walked down to the car, climbing in, holding the shirt close to my chest. The smell began to permeate my car and my smile grew wider and I gunned the engine and raced off out of the parking lot and down the street.

The doctor paused in her note taking, pen tapping against the sheet of scrawled on paper. "You broke into his home and stole from him?"

"I wouldn't call it that."

"Mihael. You did."

"…I just wanted to feel close to him."

"But it is illegal to do that." She said, running her fingers through her hair.

"…Maybe."

With a sigh the Doctor wrote a few final notes on her paper. "You can go now Mihael. You've been recorded again."

Mello nodded curtly, putting his leather jacket over his arm, walking from the room.


	9. PillowMatt

**A.N.**

**I completely lost my muse for this story, but I've kind of rekindled it. I hope you enjoy and please review, the more people who review the more people I know actually care if I update this or not :)**

**Disclaimer: Do not own and stuff**

* * *

><p>I clung to that shirt for days, breathing in the sweet scent of Matt's body. It was comforting, cinnamon and lavender with a wisp of cigarette smoke that I knew would stay if I washed it. I wrapped his shirt over my pillow to mimic a body like shape and laid my head on it, imagining the rhythmic rise and fall of Matt's chest as he breathed deeply post coital, bright red hair stuck in strands on his forehead, body slick with sweat.<p>

I wrapped the empty sleeves around myself, his fingers tousling my hair, telling me he loved me like I knew he did, his warm breath caressing my ear as his fingers slowly moved to stroke my cheek. I nuzzled into his chest before opening my eyes, the limp sleeves of the shirt slipping off my back and splaying out on the cold duvet.

My heart sank in my chest. Damn my overactive imagination. It all seemed so real. I left Pillow-Matt on the bed, sliding my leather off and climbing off the bed, walking to the bathroom. A warm shower should clear my head. I stepped under the warm spray, the gentle pressure easing the knots out of my back.

I stepped out after a few moments later, the water not helping with anything. I wanted Matt to use the number I had given him, call me, tell me he loved me like I knew he did. I could picture the conversation.

"Mello?"

"Matt?!"

"Yeah…You were right. I was being a jerk. I-" He would pause to take a breath, a light sigh escaping his slightly parted lips as my heart thudded in my chest. "I just wanted to let you know that I do love. So much."

"Y-You…You do?"

"Yeah Mello…Marry me."

I sighed in bliss, before coming back to reality. That wouldn't happen because he was a stubborn ass who just couldn't admit his feelings for me. I wriggled back into my leather. I had to see him, I went down to the car and drove to the grocery store. Cars wedged themselves together in the parking lot, and a dick even taking up three spaces with an SUV. I managed to slip my old junker into a space and walked into the store, ignoring the security guards who gave me odds looks, trying to remember if I was the guy who got banned.

I hurried over to the registers, dashing towards the mop of crimson that dusted the green light to signify that his register was 'on'. His back was turned to me as he helped some old biddy bag her products and I easily walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist, face pressed into his neck, breathing deeply.

He jerked forwards out of my grasp giving a surprised yelp. He was so ecstatic to see me, eyes becoming wide and his breath becoming shorter.

"I missed you." I murmured, taking his hand, rubbing my cheek against it.

"Mello will you please get out of my work station?!" He hissed between gritted teeth.

"I want to hold you." I replied, pressing a kiss to the soft skin of his hand. He yanked his hand away, placing both hands on my shoulders, shoving me back.

"Will you get out _now._"

I pressed my face into his back. "Tell me you love me."

"Mello, I'm working!" He shoved me back again. "Leave before I call security on you again."

"You won't. You love me. You'll marry me, won't you?" I clung to his shirt.

"You asked him to marry you?" The doctor asked incredulously. "Mihael, that's not appropriate at all. You could've gotten him fired for your behaviour."

"So?!" Mello snapped. "It was a crappy dead end cashiering job. I could've taken care of him. He never would've needed for anything, but no. He was being a stupid mean cunt who couldn't bring himself to say how he really felt about me! How fucked up is that! What kind of sick freak leads someone on until they can't think right and then be 'no I don't love you'. I know he did!"

The doctor sigh, rubbing her fingers against her temple. "Okay Mihael. Take a breather and come back next week. We only have a few more sessions before your court date."

"I know." Mello scowled "And they'll see how I had to. They will see." He snapped, stomping from the room.


	10. End

**A.N.**

**So I decided to end this today. I hope you liked it :)**

**Love it/Hate it/Questions? Leave reviews and I'll reply.**

**This has an odd structure. And towards the end it jumps around a bit. If it doesn't make sense I'm sorry :(**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Death note. Just the plot**

* * *

><p>I frequented the parking lot outside Matt's apartment, laying on his car that he had touched just hours before. I could almost smell him on the metal, feel the warmth of his body on the street. Knowing he was only up the concrete stairs was calming. I knew where he was at all times and that provided minor comfort. At least he wasn't cheating on me.<p>

I would follow him to work too. Sitting in the restaurant across the street as security now had my picture and threatened police action if they saw me on the premises. I'm sure Matt only did that to be funny. He does have an odd sense of humour, he would always laugh at terrible jokes, mainly puns. Always responding in a deep throaty laugh that came from his stomach, a sound so genuine it was like music to me.

After a few months I became grateful that Matt had next to no social life, only ducking out for work, games and food. I didn't have to worry about following him to public places to keep an eye on him. He might've caught me and then got mad. I didn't want to make him angry, I wanted him happy, always wanted him happy as long as he was with me.

In July Matt came out of his home at about eight. I quickly ducked behind someone else's car so he wouldn't see me. Matt stubbed a cigarette out under his shoe and I wrinkled my nose as the smoke drifted over. Matt was dressed up, a button down shirt and some insanely tight jeans My breath hitched in my throat. He should only be dressed like that for me, taking my hand and going downtown so we could get plastered. Then he could take me home and fuck me senseless, or vice versa. I'm not picky.

I waited for him to leave and ran up to his flat. I had been waiting for months to get back inside there. The jacket I had stolen had lost Matt's sense, so I had laundered and ironed it to return. I took the key that he had hidden in a muddy pair of wellies this time (Matt moved his key around every week or so as a precaution from burglars thanks to all the expensive gear he had in his place.) and put it in the lock, opening the door.

The place was a lot cleaner than the last time I had been in there, For a start I could see most of the floor and a small smile tugged at my lips as the image of housewife Matt in an apron dusting popped into my head. I put the jacket on his bed, tugging the quilt straight, smoothing it over. "There." I murmured to myself.

I sat on Matt's bed for a while, stroking the pillow slowly. The whole room smelt of stale smoke and gamer sweat but it was undeniably…attractive. At least to me, just like my chocolate and leather smell attracted Matt. I looked around his room for a little while, fingers tracing the anime figures proudly displayed behind a glass case. It amused me how much of a geek he was, I was surprised he didn't have some cartoon print sheets, instead he just had boring plain black ones.

My entire body tensed as I heard a key turn in the lock, slurring and giggling coming from outside. My heart raced as I ran into his wardrobe, trying to keep my breathing steady as Matt walked in, shrugging his jacket off.

"You can help yourself to the beer in the fridge." He yelled over his shoulder, turning the rooms light on.

"Sure honey, you want some too?" A woman's voice yelled back. A woman…A _woman_. I heard the soft fizz of a can of beer being opened. Silence ensued and I pressed myself up against the wardrobe door, peering out the slats. I could make a woman in short tight black dress with big brown hair in curls down her back. She started swaying her hips to the music that Matt had put on in the background, talking softly under her breath. I couldn't understand.

But I did understand when Matt's hand met that filthy harlot's waist. How she moved into him and ground herself down onto his thigh. His hand ran along her back _mine_, fingers tangling themselves in the very end of her hair.

They continued to sway _mine_ for a minute before Matt's lips met hers. My stomach sank as they began to rip their clothes off one _mine_ another. My fingers clenched into a tight ball as she climbed _mine_ onto him. She was vocal as _mine_ Matt rocked into her. The sound of _mine_ skin on skin making _mine_ me feel sick to the core. She screamed as _mine_ Matt's fingers _mine_ dug into _mine_ that whore's back _MINE._ I burst out of the closet, grabbing the slut's ratty extensions and ripping her off Matt, shoving her away.

"You are mine! How could you! You love me!" I yelled at Matt who seemed frozen with fright at getting caught. My finger nails dug into my palms as Matt tried to press himself close to the headboard.

"Oh God…" He whispered.

"I-It's okay. I forgive you. It's a mistake, I know she was drugging you. Just say you're sorry and then we'll be okay because you're mine and I'm yours." I whispered, moving onto his lap. His eyes were fixed on a point past my shoulder. I turned around, the naked girl slumped on the floor, blood spilling from her head. The chest of drawers was stained from where she had smacked herself on the way down. I shook my head. "Filthy whore." I murmured turning my attention back to Matt. I took my belt off and tied his hands to the headboard. "I'm going to make sure you never ever ever forget who you belong to Matt." I whispered.

A low whimper escaped Matt's throat as I climbed off him and walked into the other room, turning the gas hob on. It was a few minutes before I walked back into the room, pushing Matt's hair away from his face-"

"Mihael our time is up for today." The doctor said quietly.

"-He had such flawless skin you know. So beautiful and smooth. Porcelain. I ran my hand along it for a moment, feeling him shiver under my touch. "It's okay." I murmured. "Everyone will see you're mine." I told him."

"Mihael." The Doctor repeated, louder this time. "Our time is up for this week."

Mello shot her a withering glare. "You can shut your mouth. I'm not done yet." He snapped. "I picked up my instrument. It used to be a kitchen tool but I had bent it to serve my purpose. I had held it over the flame until it was a glowing red colour. It was slightly cooler now, but still hot enough. I pressed it onto his cheek. A loud scream was ripped from Matt's throat as his skin blistered under the metal leaving a single straight line on his cheek.

I went to heat it up again, adding three more line to his face. "There." I breathed. All together it formed an M. M for Mello. M for _Mine_.

Matt got free soon after that. The neighbours heard him screaming, police busted in the door and now I'm here. Two counts of GBH. Such a shame that whore didn't die." Mello mused to himself.

The doctor bit her lip, quickly writing down what Mello had said. "Okay, thank you for your time Mihael. But you should know, this statement will bring you to guilty sentence. The evidence is overwhelming."

"I know." Mello paused, a small smile on his lips. "But Matt gets the point now. He's not going to testify. He is _mine _and now he knows that. Without his testimony…I'll be out soon."

The doctor opened her mouth and shut it again in stunned silence. She had never seen someone become so complacent when told they would be going to jail.

"Matt will wait for me." Mello ran his thumb over his lips. "Thanks for your time DoctorYagami." He said standing up as two officers entered the room to escort Mello out. Bail time was over.


End file.
